


A Friend Like Me

by zarabithia



Category: Aladdin (1992)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-25
Updated: 2008-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-25 03:10:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1628462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happily ever after? Not for everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Friend Like Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for kyburg

 

 

For many in the Kingdom of Agrabah, the marriage of Aladdin and Princess Jasmin had been considered to be the beginning of a long reign of happiness and prosperity. 

But for Abu, there would be no happy ending.

For Abu, the marriage of his boy to the woman of his dreams meant there could be no more stealing. Even in a castle in which Aladdin owned half of everything, Abu's sticky fingers meant a stern yelling from the boy who had once depended upon Abu's thievery for survival. 

After the wedding, Aladdin promptly forgot all about the good that Abu's skills had done for them both. "You can't act like that anymore, Abu," Aladdin scolded, each time growing more and more exasperated at the monkey that had once been his only friend. "That's not the kind of people we _are_ anymore."

But Abu still was, and so, special locks were put in place to keep him out of the best rooms with the shiniest toys to steal. He wasn't allowed to go into market with Aladdin or Jasmine on their secret trips to the market place, for fear that "that silly monkey" would cause the royal family shame. 

Abu also wasn't allowed into the room when their was a formal occasions took place. During balls and other royal events, Abu was kept locked away from the excitement. This likely had less to do with Abu's desire to steal, and more with his desire to throw poo at several of the stupidest members of the royal court.

Apparently, they weren't the kind of people who were allowed to throw poo anymore, either. But Abu still remembered when they had been, and he remembered when his boy had found it a funny to pass time from the rooftops. 

The closest Abu could get to those times anymore was to chuck handfuls at Iago, which Abu did, liberally and often. That upset Aladdin too and he reminded Abu that they weren't street rats anymore.

Abu had liked his time as street rat much better than his time as a pet in the royal palace.

That had been a long time ago, though, back when they'd been thick as two thieves ought to have been. It had been back before the princess that had taken his boy away, back before the palace had made his boy a proper ruler, and back before his boy had forced him to share a sleeping area with a noisy bird.

Abu remembered when his boy and he had slept close to keep each other warm during the cold desert nights. 

He didn't know if Aladdin still remembered those times, because though Abu still ran excitedly to meet Aladdin each time he came to visit, Aladdin did not hug him as tightly or stay with him as long.

When the baby came, Rajah was moved in to serve as guard for the child, and Aladdin's visits became even more rare.

A monkey's heart can only be faithful for so long, and Abu had waited for as long as he could for his boy to come back to him. Realizing that day was never going to arrive, Abu slipped out of the palace that had been his prison for so long while his boy slept.

Agrabah was a big place. Somewhere out there was a boy waiting just for Abu - a boy that would love him the way Aladdin once had. 

 


End file.
